The Purple Haired Man
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Rei sings a song about Boris. Sequel to 'Victory is Life, Defeat to Our Enemies'


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

The Purple Haired Man

**Summary**

Rei sings a song about Boris. Sequel to 'Victory is Life, Defeat to Our Enemies'

**.**

"So..." Max started, glancing down at the paper sheet in his hand. He would rather be looking at the restaurant menu, but Tyson forced Max to tally the votes. "We have seven reviews for your song," he added. This wasn't good. Why did people have to vote for Rei? Rei's song sucked. He didn't want to have to endure more minutes of Rei singing out of key.

"What did they say?" Tyson asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

Max sighed. "Alice's-Love thought the song was funny. Beywriter found it random, strange and amusing. Lil Turtle can't get the song out of her head. MariamTiarko thinks Rei is talented. Chocolatexloverx16 thought the song amazing fantastic. MJFastlane thought the song was funny and Darkened-Storm loves it so much she dances along to it." Max shook his head. What was wrong with these people?

Rei grinned to himself. He was quite impressed. One of these days he was going to be famous for not only beyblading, but for singing. He had already come up with a list of song titles. One of these songs was called 'The Purple Haired Man' which of course was about Boris. "I have a new song," he announced proudly.

Kai looked at him with awe. After Rei's very touching song, Kai had started worshipping the ground Rei walked on. If Rei needed something, Kai would get it, or make it for him. No one had ever written a song about Kai's very tough life. "This is going to be very good," Kai said, his eyes never leaving Rei's face. "You're amazing Rei!" he added.

Rei smiled at Kai. "Thank you Kai. This song I am about to sing is about a purple haired man named Boris," he said, glancing around the restaurant. The lights dimmed and Rei jumped up on the table. Closing his eyes, he made a fist with his right hand and bowed his head.

**(chorus)**

I am a man (strike masculine pose)

I am a very bad man (Sneer)

I do many nasty things like stealing bitbeasts and manipulating people (wave hands around in the air)

Because I am a very bad bad man (strike another masculine pose)

**(verse 1)**

Yo! (gangsta sign)

Listen up fellas because I have a story to tell

And if you don't listen to my song then I'm afraid I'm gonna have to bitchslap you

And let me tell you, you don't wanna endure the pain of the backhand of my slap

Because I am a bad bad man and that's what bad men do (bad man, bad man)

Yo! (gangsta sign)

When I was five years old I would sit down and laugh at the people on television

Coz I thought they were all fools and one day they would be my minions

And let me tell you, I always knew I'd get this far

Because I'm a bad bad man and that's what bad men do (bad man, bad man)

Take it to the chorus now!

**(chorus)**

I am a man (strike masculine pose)

I am a very bad man (Sneer)

I do many nasty things like stealing bitbeasts and manipulating people (wave hands around in the air)

Because I am a very bad bad man (strike another masculine pose)

**(verse 2)**

Yo!

Listen up fellas because I have a story to tell

This story is about me, a man with purple hair who beat the daylights out of every pimp in town

And let me tell you, you don't wanna mess with me pink otherwise I'll steal your bitbeast

Because I am a bad bad man and that's what bad men do (bad man, bad man)

Yo!

When I was thirteen years old I would watch the politics on television

Coz I knew one day I would have an empire to run and I had to learn how to run the system

And let me tell you, I am evil beyond imagination

Because I'm a bad bad man and that's what bad men do (bad man, bad man)

Take it to the chorus now!

**(chorus)**

I am a man (strike masculine pose)

I am a very bad man (Sneer)

I do many nasty things like stealing bitbeasts and manipulating people (wave hands around in the air)

Because I am a very bad bad man (strike another masculine pose)

**(verse 3 – look angry, shout and rap)**

All you little pieces of shit

You will all fear me

I will beat you down!

I will BEAT YOU DOWN!

Your bitbeasts will be mine for the taking

And I will turn them against you

I will crush you all!

I will CRUSH YOU ALL!

YOUR SOULS WILL BE MINE!

**(instrumental – start squaredancing)**

**(chorus 2x)**

I am a man (strike masculine pose)

I am a very bad man (Sneer)

I do many nasty things like stealing bitbeasts and manipulating people (wave hands around in the air)

Because I am a very bad bad man (strike another masculine pose)

(shout the last chorus – look evil)

AND I AM A MAN (strike masculine pose)

I AM A VERY BAD MAN (Sneer)

I do many nasty things like stealing bitbeasts and manipulating people (wave hands around in the air)

Because I am a very bad bad man (strike another masculine pose)

What am I?

A BAD BAD MAN!

(throw head back and cackle crazily)

The music came to a sudden abrupt stop and the lights turned back on. The audience was shocked and stunned. Rei's lyrics weren't as silly as last time, but they were pretty stupid still. At least he was improving. "And that's the song about the purple haired man," said Rei, glancing around with a serious expression on his face.

Kai started clapping and soon the audience followed him. "That... was INCREDIBLE!" Kai shouted, giving Rei a hug. He sniffed. "It was angry, without being too angry you know what I mean?" Kai added.

Rei grinned. "Thanks man, I've been trying to work on some metal stuff. I like to experiment. I've got another song in the works...but I don't know who to sing about," he said. "I'm thinking BEGA, a song about our team or about the struggles we have faced. What do you think?"

Tyson looked at the audience. "So what do you guys think?"

Max shook his head. Not again.

.

Wanna see yet another song by Rei? Leave your opinions in a review!


End file.
